Lost and Found
by fanficgirl78
Summary: My first NCIS:LA Fanfic. It's mostly Deeks and Kensi. Kensi is Kidnapped will Deeks and the team find her. What surprises are in store for Deeks and Kensi.


Lost and Found

Hetty just debriefed the team on a new case. Hetty says "this guy named Jason Smith is a war veteran is wanted for kidnapping and has PTSD and could be very dangerous. All day Deeks, Kensi, Callen, and Sam are trying to locate this guy but can't find ino on him.

By evening Kensi goes home. Kensi decides to go out for a walk. She is walking and she is grabbed. Jason puts her in his car and takes her to a empty warehouse. Jason lays her on a bed and ties up her legs and arms. Kensi wakes up. Kensi says " let me go, please I'm a NCIS agent. You won't get away with this." Jason says "you better get some sleep."

Next morning Sam, Callen, and Deeks arrived for work. Couple hours later still no Kensi. Deeks says "I wonder what's keeping Kensi. I'll try calling her. Deeks calls both phones and no answer. Deeks says "I have a bad feeling. I'm going to go check at her place." Deeks left. Deeks pulled into her driveway. Deeks got in and let himself in. Deeks checks every room and no Kensi anywhere. Deeks checks the garage and car is there. Deeks goes back to headquarters. Deeks says to Callen and Sam "I went to her house and she wasn't there but her car was. I have a bad feeling about this." Then Deeks phone rings he looks at the screen "Kensi" Deeks says "Kensi, where are you we are worried about you." Jason says "you have 72 hours to find her and she's dead." Deeks says "don't you dare hurt her." The call disconnects. Deeks says " I was right she has been kidnapped we have to find her who knows what he will do to her.

Back at the warehouse Kensi says "can you loosen up the ropes please. Jason says "alright, but don't try anything. Jason loosened them up. Jason looks in a different direction. Kensi was able to get loose but he caught her and he says "you bitch." Jason slapped her. As he tied up her legs, she slapped him. Jason says "nobody hits me." "I need some silence for awhile. Awhile later Jason says "you are a beautiful woman. He starts to feel up her legs. Kensi says "please stop." He did.

A few hours later Kensi says "maybe if you talk to me you can calm down and be at ease and realize what you're doing. I'm a good listener if you want to talk. Jason says "I was married to love of my life. When I was fighting the war my wife was pregnant with our first child but she lost the baby. I wasn't there for her, I should have been. Then I lost my army buddy. When I came home I wanted us to try again but she didn't afraid it could happen. So we got a divorce. I want her back and have a family with her." Kensi says I'm so sorry for what you have been through. Maybe after some counseling you can her back.

Callen, Sam, and Deeks are trying to locate info on this Jason any family members. Then they found an ex-wife. They all go to talk to her. Deeks says " your ex-husband has kidnapped my partner Kensi Blye. Tell us about him. She says "we were married, when he was over there fighting the war I was pregnant with our first child but I lost the baby. He wasn't here for me when I needed him. Then he lost his army buddy over there. And when he did come home he wanted us to try again but I was afraid it was going to happen again. We just fought a lot about it and got divorced. I know he is dealing with PTSD for everything that has happened." Deeks asks "could he be dangerous? She says "I don't know. Callen says "thanks, we will show our shelves out. They left.

Back at the warehouse. Jason says " I have cried many times over the loss of my baby and buddy. How can I go on with life without them. Kensi says "well you can go to therapy to get the help you need.

An hour later Callen, Sam, and Deeks had a great idea. Callen calls the ex-wife to come to headquarters. Later she got there. Callen says "call him and try to get him to release her. She says "okay". She calls him. She says "hi you got to release her please listen to me. If you release her and if you get some counseling I want you back and we can try again. Jason says "well I will think about." He disconnects. But Callen, Sam, and Deeks got the trace and know where she is. They leave in 2 cars.

Sam, Callen, and Deeks are outside of the door. They bust in. Sam arrests Jason. Callen and Deeks are undoing the ropes. And finally Kensi got free. Deeks asks" are you okay." Kensi says "yes, I will be fine. I want to get out of here." They go back to headquarters. Kensi gave her statement. Kensi says "In some ways I feel bad for him for everything he has lost. Callen says " Kensi, go home. I will call cab for you. The cab came and got Kensi and brought her home.

That night came. Kensi is watching TV and she is thinking she doesn't want to be alone tonight. Kensi calls Deeks. Kensi says " I don't want to be alone tonight can you come stay the night." Deeks says "all right. I'm on my way." Fifteen minutes later Deeks came. Kensi says "thanks for coming over. I know he is in jail and can't hurt me again. Deeks says "he won't hurt you again. Kensi says "I think I felt so bad for him. Deeks says "well he kidnapped you, he committed a crime." Deeks and Kensi sit on the sofa watching TV. Deeks says "I have something to confess to I have feelings for you and I think I'm in love with you. Kensi says "well I feel the same way. Make love to me, Deeeks." Deeks says "I don't think you are in your right mind." Kensi says "do you want me"? Deeks says yes, I have wanted you for a long long time now. Kensi starts kissing him and they head to the bedroom. They removed there clothes and lay on the bed. They made love to each other. Afterwards she is lying in his arms. They fell sleep after awhile.

The next morning Kensi made breakfast. Kensi says "let's's keep us a secret for right now." Deeks says "alright." They got dressed for work and left separately. They were handed another case. When ever Deeks and Kensi have alone time they usually kiss. Kensi and Deeks are in the car. Kensi says to Deeks "last night was amazing." Deeks says "yes it was."

A month later Kensi realizes she's late. Kensi went to the drug store and bought a home pregnancy test. She went home. She took the test is waiting and a few minutes later she looked at the stick and she sees a plus sign. But she wants to know for sure. Kensi goes to her doctor. The doctor drew some blood and sent it to the lab. Kensi went home. The next day came. The doctor calls Kensi and she's pregnant.

That night Kensi calls Deeks. Kensi says "we need to talk can you come over for a bit. Deeks says "okay, I'm on my way." A few minutes later Deeks got there. Deeks says "what's up." Kensi says "well I'm pregnant, Deeks. Deeks says "how could that happen"? Kensi says did you think I was on the pill but I'm not". Deeks says "I would think most women take the pill to prevent that from happening. I guess we were careless that night. Kensi says " I guess we were. What are we going to do?" Deeks says "this is a baby that we are going to have. I would never suggest an abortion. I will help you raise it. Kensi says " I want this baby but what are we going to tell the others. Deeks says "I think we can wait for that. Kensi says " alright." Deeks kisses Kensi. Deeks says "we will have to keep it all a secret until you start to show. Kensi says "while you are here. I can't get pregnant again. I need some loving. They go into the bedroom and made love.

Two months later she is three months pregnant. Deeks and Kensi have decided to have a meeting with others Hetty, Sam, and Callen. Kensi says " I have some news I'm pregnant. Hetty, Sam, and Callen looked stunned. It happened that first night I came home. I didn't want to be alone so I called Deeks and he came over and we talked but one thing lead to another but we have wanted each other for a long time now. But as agents we can keep our personal and professional lives different. During the day it's professional but after I go home it's personal. Hetty says " do you love each other? Deeks says "yes, I love Kensi and our baby very much. They mean the world to me. Kensi says " I feel the same. Hetty says " alright I believe you. You can continue to be partners but if I see anything going on you two are being split up. Everybody went back to there desks.

That night came. Deeks is over at Kensi's. Deeks says "I think we should marry before the baby comes." Kensi says "okay." Deeks pulls out a ring. Deeks says "Kensi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me? Kensi says yes, I will marry you. They kiss.

The next day Deeks and Kensi told Sam, Callen, Hetty, Eric, and Nell they are engaged. For the next week Deeks and Kensi are planning there wedding. They decide on a beach wedding.

Two months later Kensi is five months pregnant. The day of Deeks and Kensi's wedding day. Sam is bestman. Callen walked her down aisle. Nell is maid of honor. A few minutes later they are husband and wife. They had a reception and a dance. They went to a hotel that night and made love most of the night.

The next morning they went on there honeymoon to Hawaii. A week later Deeks and Kensi came back and moved into there new house.

One day Deeks and Kensi went baby shopping and started the baby room.

Four months later she is nine months pregnant. One day Kensi went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivered a baby girl. The doctor hands the baby to Kensi. Kensi says "she is so beautiful. Let's name her Isabella Marie Deeks. Deeks holds his daughter. Kensi says "I love you both so much." Deeks says " and I love you both so much." Two days later Deeks brought his family home.

THE END


End file.
